Sated Curiosities
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Pyrrha schedules some alone time for herself and Blake and asks the faunus to come in her Huntress outfit she wore as part of her team before the Vytal Tournament. However Blake skips certainly articles of clothing before arriving. Things get very hot and very quickly. All Blake can do is meow for Pyrrha...


**Sated Curiosities**

Pyrrha held the faunus close, running her slender hands down Blake's spine, curved her fingers as she slid down her rump, and the redhead held it firmly. Her lips popped as she bit into Blake's, kissing her closely, tenderly but with an almost overwhelming wave of passion, feeling Blake's lower abdomen.

The redhead's tongue dipped inside her lover's mouth, exploring as much as she could of the faunus's cove of wonders, tasting all of the mellow dark chocolate that made Blake's tastes. That was her flavour - where Ruby tasted of light sugar, Yang of a mild cream, with a hint of banana behind it, and with Weiss always tasting like the most amplified of spearmint (her elder sister honing the peppermint flavour), Blake was a smooth and almost bitter dark chocolate. And it was sublime as Pyrrha wanted to fully consume the taste of it.

It was getting really hot, with Blake's hands moving to Pyrrha's uniform, almost ripping the buttons of her jacket from their holes to tear the thing off of her. While Pyrrha had just come from a lesson, her gold circlet still encompassing her mass of beautiful autumn red hair, Blake had elected to wear her own alternate hunting clothes for this little rendezvous. The almost skin tight cloth of her white shirt, the collar so open it gave Pyrrha a well-endowed view into the smitten faunus's cleavage. And Pyrrha loved it, bringing her fingers to the zipper of the top as Blake tugged at her uniform jacket. The champion shrugged it off with her shoulders as she pulled on the zipper.

Blake mewed, unable to control her impulses. While plenty of the other girls would laugh and find it cute that the feline ears and love for yarn were not the only cat-like traits the faunus had, Pyrrha's body shuddered when Blake let out her soft and lusty meow. It was incredibly sexy to Pyrrha, almost euphoric. It made the champion's loins tingle slightly, her lower petals opening like a peaked lotus.

Pyrrha loved the way Blake's clothes hugged to her body, so tight, contrary to the others on her team. She was more alluring in this than anything else save her bare and naked flesh - Pyrrha would soon reduce her to that.

Another meow came from the fluttering faunus, her feline ears bowing down the back of her head as Pyrrha rolled her mouth down the woman's chin and to her neck. She was blushing when the redhead began to bite into her flesh, nibbling on her. Even Blake's skin tasted beautiful, with a mild bitty aftertaste but a thick amount of creaminess.

The room was growing very hot.

"You're very warm my love." Pyrrha breathed, her chest feeling full and heated. Her heartbeat was quickening and her hair felt like it was a woollen sweater, making her even warmer. And Blake was hot to her touch, sweating almost through her tight top. Pyrrha pulled the zipper down the bottom and spread both sides, revealing Blake's perky and full but. The redhead had to snigger a little, once Blake's bountiful chest came out to her face. "You didn't even wear a bra." She mused.

Blake gasped again, feeling very heated indeed, her core burning under her skin-tight leggings as she rocked her hips, grinding herself against Pyrrha's leg. The collar around her neck was a little tight, but she was salivating.

"Too much to take off, it's... So warm." Blake struggled, grinding her hips on Pyrrha as she pushed her chest into her mouth. She offered Pyrrha her chest, her nipples already like tiny pebbles, the metal bars through them making them feel so heavy and pierced.

When Pyrrha had asked her to get them pierced, Blake had never known they would make her feel like this. It was like she was permanently in heat and in constant need of lips over each breast.

Pyrrha smiled, holding Blake at her back, and groping the left breast, kneading it with her tender and all-powerful fingers. She snapped her semblance ever so mildly, to tug on the piercings and pull them (along with Blake's nipples) towards her an inch. They made Blake cry out a little, mewing with intense lust as her breasts ached. She was growing wetter too. The seeping fluids from her opened folds began to spew all over Pyrrha's thigh.

"You're not wearing any underwear are you, little pet?" Pyrrha asked her, behind a very maniacal grin. Pyrrha was elated at the noise coming from her girlfriend at that moment - the mew mixed with the slight shame of not wearing anything under her Huntress outfit.

Blake squirmed a little, as Pyrrha pulled the sides of her slip top further, really letting her beautiful and rounded boobs free from the confines of it. And with another snap of the redheaded domme's semblance once again, she gave the nipples and their piercings a delightful twist.

"Dust! Ah! Pyrrha!" Blake cried out from a shot of pleasured pain shooting its way all around her large and bouncing boobs and then into her body. It was sharp, the feeling of the metal bars and her nipples twirling without Pyrrha even touching them. A shot of pain, but she loved it. Another thick flood of wetness escaped her entrance and messed her leggings, seeping through to her girlfriend's leg.

Pyrrha's thigh was getting wetter and wetter, not helped as she leaned in close to Blake's exposed chest and began to take one of the hard and inverted nipples into her mouth. She sucked lavishly, curling her lips around the luscious peak of Blake's breast. At the same time, she moved her hands. One of the to Blake's other breast as the faunus held her closely and the last, down.

Down, to Blake's opened and leaking folds.

"Pyrrha..." Blake breathed, her mouth salivating with slightly sticky wetness as she felt the beautiful pleasures bestowed upon her from the strong redhead's mouth over her perky mound.

Her yellow, feline eyes burned brightly as she opened them sharply when Pyrrha's fingers dipped into her leggings. She pulled the hem out and slipped her hand inside. It was the warmest part the faunus, her little nest of wetness - cleanly groomed and shaven down to the smallest setting. It was fresh too, the champion could tell as she stroked the area just above the faunus's purring folds. Blake was slightly shaking still, and Pyrrha licked the area around her areola.

"Relax, my love. You're trembling. It's okay. You're safe in my arms. I love you, Blake..."

Blake moaned meekly, her resolve being melted away by Pyrrha's touch. Her hands were sparking, the fingertips sending small jabs of shocking electricity all throughout the faunus's frame. It was incredible, like ecstasy.

Her flesh was so smooth, caressed by Pyrrha's fingers while the redhead lay down a trail of little sparkling kisses all over the faunus's body. She was draping her in her bountiful and supreme love.

"Pyrrha... You... Oh, fuck you're amazing. I feel so..." Blake couldn't finish as she moaned in a gasp. She was like mouldable clay in the Mistrallian's hands. Pyrrha could make her into whatever she wanted, Blake would obey and carry out any wish. Her meows continued, her tongue lapping at the air as Pyrrha's lower hand dipped further into the woman's leggings.

The redhead kissed all around the peak of Blake's breasts, licking at her barred nipples while still stroking the area just above her sweet and succulent folds. Pyrrha wanted to rip the leggings apart to let her hand have room to work. She didn't want Blake to move, to get off of her, this was too good, her breasts were so good.

Smiling as she sucked, and stroked the cleanly shaven area of Blake's mound, Pyrrha's semblance flared up again, and she pulled very gently on the piercing of Blake's left breast.

The faunus clutched her to bust, kneading the luscious orbs of flesh as her nipple stung in amazingly vibrant pain from the tug. She gasped and craned her back. Pyrrha had to move her hand to hold her as Blake's other hand ran fingers through the deep autumn red hair of her more dominant girlfriend. Her collar twitched, the little bell making a small noise.

"Dust... Pyrrha..." She called again, mewing after it. Her meows were so sensual, sated lust and begging, almost wet in their calling. It was sweet, and sexy as hell to Pyrrha as her ears picked up on them. She loved it when she could make Blake meow. Like a pet.

She took her lips away from Blake's peaked nipple but continued to stroke just above her dripping folds. "I should have you get looped piercings next." Pyrrha mused, studying her girlfriend's tits, their fullness.

While they had a perfect size and their roundness was sublime, Blake's breasts were about only four-fifths the size of Pyrrha's. And Pyrrha had had piercings through her own nipples a while ago, among other places. She loved them, the metal, the addition of a foreign ornament into an area of the body reserved for partners and other women. She definitely had a fetish for them, and she was proud of it, it allowed for her to adorn herself and ask for her partners to drape their breasts and folds in sparkling ornamentation.

Yang was another who had piercings, and hers were spectacular. Rose gold.

"I'd... Love it, Pyrrha." Blake meekly responded, her breath ragged and exhausted from the heat. She was so ready for more than this foreplay. As was Pyrrha. "L-Lean back..." Blake suggested, and Pyrrha smiled as she did, laying down from the foot of the bed, her legs off of the end, clad in her beautiful stockings. She had already removed her skirt beforehand and was laying in now just her blouse and lingerie bottom. She wanted the rest gone before she could treat her wet kitten.

Pyrrha's thumbs dipped into the hem of Blake's leggings - the faunus was already barefoot and with he bountiful chest on show. All that needed to leave was the skin-tight black leggings. then she'd be as naked as Pyrrha would want.

"Take them off, please," Pyrrha asked, tugging some more on the hem of the leggings. Blake smiled and leaned her lips in.

The pair met in a lavish and succulent kiss, tongues instantly dipping to explore the other. All while Blake held the hem of her coverings, and pulled them down, over her rump and to her knees, slipping them down further as she struggled to keep the kiss. Pyrrha was getting hotter, and could not take it any further. She had to shed more of her own clothing.

She held her blouse and tugged hard on it, ripping it open. Without any hesitation, she clawed at her strapless bra and that too ship tore open at the front and pulled it from her, tossing it to the side, until her fuller, rounder, larger breasts were out and feeling the cool air of freedom as she flowed and rested on her chest. She huffed, breathing heavily as Blake tossed her leggings aside. They were both open, their chests and even their pussies bare and feeling each other.

Blake almost fell back onto Pyrrha and kissed her again, deeply, full of need from the beautiful redhead.

The faunus was so wet, Pyrrha was just now feeling how much so. The wetness was still seeping from the feline pet and oozing out all over Pyrrha's own opening folds. Her lower lips were soaked in Blake before long, mixing their wet juices into a cocktail. And Pyrrha tugged down on the collar with a single finger, to make Blake kiss her more. But she wanted so much now. More than kissing, more than making out. She wanted to feel a lot more of Blake's almost naked body around her.

"Sit up," she told Blake, spreading her own legs a lot and shuffling her knees upward until she occupied the bed. "Sit over my face, my dear. I want more."

Blake mewed a little more, gasping and groping her pierced breasts a little. "W-What do you want?" She asked, meekly and lowly. Blake seemed so small, so submissive. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she grew almost feral. She needed Blake, and she needed some of her now, the redhead wanted to taste her lower lips so much, to run her lavish and salivating tongue all over Blake's smaller kitten.

"Come on my love. Sit over my lips, I want to taste you, Blake. I want to taste you now..." Pyrrha slithered, he body growing hotter again. She shuffled a little more, sliding up the bed and tugging on the few undone buttons at the bottom of the jacket and blouse. She needed more air before she could get to work, and already as Blake was moving, Pyrrha's own hand slid down to her dripping silk.

Blake's centre began to hover over Pyrrha's lips as the faunus kneeled high over her lover's head, with Pyrrha grinning a little as she rubbing her precious, buzzing peal down below.

"Is... Is there anything you need? Pyrrha?" Blake asked, swallowing the stone in her throat, she had to ask in case there was before they officially began to edge each other towards orgasm. The room was so hot already, Blake was boiling.

The redhead looked at the drawer off of the bed. "The wand... Please." She asked of her loving and obedient faunus, and Blake carried out the request, leaning to her left and grabbing the wireless vibrating wand for her love from the drawer. "Thank you, dear." Pyrrha cooed softly, taking it and flicking it on. It buzzed with an intense vibration, and Pyrrha set it to her folds, burying it between her lavish labia.

"Oh, dust..." Pyrrha cried out when her core and clitoris felt the stunning and sublime buzzing pressed close to it. It was amazing, light and so euphoric. The wand was magical, and it hummed into her leaking pussy, the repetitions making the wetness come from her more and more, all over the sheets. "Now, Blake... Please." She begged.

Blake lowered herself, to sit on her lover's face, leaving a small gap for air and not to suffocate Pyrrha as she licked her. And Pyrrha's tongue was exquisite, with a slight tingle like the same current as her fingertips. It was spicy, almost, making sweet and lusty contact with her folds. Blake held her hand at her pussy, spreading the lips amply so Pyrrha could fully lick deeply and sweetly into her little pot of sacred honey.

It was amazing, Blake was a moaning pillar of feline faunus, holding her labia for Pyrrha, giving her so much room to lick at, to lap at the abundant bank of wetness. While at the same time, Blake held her breast, pulling at her own piercing to tug at the perky orb. "Pyrrha! Fuck!" Blake cursed, exclaiming her pleasure as she felt the tongue of her lover licking back and forth along her opened canal, gathering all the wetness only to be swallowed. Pyrrha was cleaning her expertly, licking her pussy clean of the gathered wetness from when they were kissing.

The vibrator was smothering Pyrrha's pearl as well, making it squeal with pleasure, and her legs shake as she rubbing her cunt with the buzzing head of her magic wand. She took a slick breath from licking Blake's lower kitten. "Oh my, dust, that's so good." She breathed.

Blake's arm reached behind her, her labia fell back into shape but Pyrrha didn't mind. She felt Blake's fingers take over for hers as she held the wand for Pyrrha. "Let me do it, Pyrrha... Dust." She cursed again once the redhead dipped her head back into her well of wetness. The bare hands of Pyrrha Nikos gripped firmly over both cheeks of Blake's cute and perky rear, holding the cheeks in each palm. And they both began to shake a little more.

And both were moaning, Blake louder than her lover below, still licking exquisitely at her soaked pussy.

The yellow-eyed faunus tossed her head back, her hair waving and her faunus ears peaking, then dipping back so. She was curling, her fingers doing so as she held he breast and the wand at her lover's folds, dipping it downward. Pyrrha cried out, feeling the motion at her own silk, and Blake gasped as she pushed the head inside of her girlfriend's entrance, stretching her a little and filling her with a buzzing head of the want. It made Pyrrha's legs turn to a spasming jelly, she was seeded with the vibrator and her pussy was crying out like a choir of bliss. She was pushed so close now.

As revenge, she dipped her tongue into Blake, tasting all of her entrance and wrapped her strong hands around the faunus's succulent thighs. Pyrrha gripped at the abundant flesh of them, holding her over her mouth as she licked all inside the girl. Blake had the best thighs imaginable, and Pyrrha was holding all of them like a thick and warm clay, all while she moved her tongue inside the faunus, licking her hidden shore of sweet nectar.

Blake, eyes widened, cried out. She didn't even have a chance to alert her lover to the fact of how close she was, for she had already swan-dived over the edge and into the pool of arrival. She was coming, brightly and spectacularly into orgasm. "Dust!" She screamed.

The orgasm shot from her deep-seated core and all over Pyrrha's mouth, some of it falling down her throat. She was soaking her lover, but at the same time, she felt Pyrrha's legs thrashing on the bed desperately.

Pyrrha reached for her clitoris with one hand and rubbed it rapidly, putting pressure on her pearl as the head of the wand vibrated inside of her. She was exploding, slowly and more drawn out, but like Blake, she was coming too. All over the bedding.

"Fuck," Blake cursed again, as she let herself relax, taking the wand from inside her girlfriend. It had been so intense.

"I hope you don't think we're done..." Pyrrha mused, smiling as Blake lifted her leg off of her lover. She tossed the wand to the head of the large bed and sighed, her ears lifting up as her eyes popped. She did think they were finished. They had both orgasmed spectacularly. What more could there be?

Pyrrha chuckled a little, reaching under the bed for her case and pulling something large and brightly coloured from it. It was a harness, coloured in bright red with little gold accents - slotted into it, firm and on point, was Pyrrha's signature golden cock, the one she used a lot with the other girls. And it was so clean it was positively sparkling. "Like I said, my love. We're not finished yet. Are you ready?"

The cock was so big, so firm, and Blake could tell it was going inside her, with how wet she was still. Her orgasm was still over her lower lips and Pyrrha looked ravenous to fuck her now. She was strapping in quickly, as Blake swallowed another stone.

The redheaded champion sat on the foot of the bed again, pulling up her stockings and tightening the straps of her harness again, making sure she was in firmly, and there was going to be very little movement. She didn't want any movement from the harness, and she wanted Blake to sit on it.

"Come on, dear, you're going to feel so good," Pyrrha asked of her, grabbing a small dollop of lube to stroke over the silicone cock. It was ready in no time, as Blake crawled along the bed to her lover.

Pyrrha was smiling, grinning almost, her eyes deep and blissfully excited for this. This was why she wanted Blake to come, to fuck her, and to make her ride the signature golden dildo that Pyrrha had. She leaned in for a kiss, and Blake indulged her, their lips locking as Pyrrha's hand wandered again quickly. It came back to Blake's silk, giving her a gentle and loving rub before she took to the cock. She wanted Blake to not be intimidated by it, and to want to ride it, so she stroked Blake's purring pussy, rubbing her tenderly pearl, still cowering in its hood as Blake kissed her and moaned longingly into Pyrrha's lips. She wasn't massively enthusiastic before, but with the tender rubbings Pyrrha laid on her silk, Blake wanted to come again.

"Do you want it, Blake?" Pyrrha asked, rubbing her still and smiling as she broke the kiss, smiling as she saw the wanton look in her lover's eyes, the strain on her face. She wanted it, alright. She wanted it more than a lot of things.

Blake mewed, pathetically, succumbing to her own heated wants. "Fuck yes I want it Pyrrha. Fuck I want it."

"Then climb on my love, and we'll get you another..." Pyrrha told her, taking her hand back and laying back to let Blake get into position.

The faunus got off the bed, licking her hand a little and rubbing the sleek wetness onto her bristling folds, spreading her labia again with two fingers as she looked down and pressed herself against the head of the cock. The tip of it against her entrance made her gasp with delight. It was cold, colder than the burning flame of her pussy, and felt gorgeous already. She could tell this was going to feel just sublime.

She heard Pyrrha speak. "Come on, little pet." The redhead instructed her, and Blake sat onto the cock, taking the head into herself and then the rest of the long and slender thing. And she cried out in brutal elation.

It was stretching her amazingly, making her hole take it as her inner walls hugged around it tenderly, wrapping it in a thick layer of instantaneous wetness. Blake tucked her knees onto the bed, either side of Pyrrha's amazing thighs as they hung off of the side of the bed. Right away, Pyrrha's hands held one of Blake's amazing thighs, the other holding her up to lean upright. Blake grabbed her left breast again and gripped it firmly as she took as much of the cock as she could.

"Oh fuck! Pyrrha!" Blake screamed, feeling it stretch her beautifully. It was bigger than she had expected, much so. But she took it and made Pyrrha grin.

Already the champion was bucking her hips forward, piercing Blake with more inches of the silicone cock, burying the shaft into her dripping and soaking folds. "Take it, my pet. Take it for me." She told Blake, still grinning as she pushed it further up and inside of her. Only then to take it back down, but she could not take it out. Blake was still kneeling on it, her bare thighs shaking as she took inches of the phallus. She loved how it felt, cold inside of her, stretching her tender hole.

"Oh, my dust... Fuck me Pyrrha." Blake sang.

Pyrrha kept bucking her hips up, bouncing on the bed and lavishing Blake with more of the cock, up and up inside of her humming pussy, making the faunus rattle as she groped her pierced breast. Blake was holding on for dear life as Pyrrha held her succulent thighs and fucked her. She had to hold onto Pyrrha's leg with her free hand, and already she was getting close, the stretch of her entrance feeling so damn good after a while. And Pyrrha's speed was perfect, the length inside perfect. All of the fucking was amazing, and such a welcome feeling after being licked for so long by the benevolent champion. Blake was sated and her tongue was leaving her mouth.

The redhead smiled so elatedly, she loved the sight of Blake, knowing how the faunus was feeling, feeling it to a degree through her mellow and indigo aura. She was convulsing, her walls curling around the member inside of her, and the wetness dripping, splashing out of her and all onto the harness and Pyrrha's crotch.

"Take it, Blake!" Pyrrha yelled at her lover, thrusting the cock inside of her faster and harder. Blake was nearly falling off of her she was being fucked so well.

Blake felt herself tightening, tensing inside, her inner walls screamed with pleasure and held the cock inside of her, as they seeped with wetness. Her fingers curled some more and her eyes rolled a little, her ears pointing on end as she plunged over the edge once again. She was coming, all at once and harder than before, albeit with slightly less wetness, but still a plethora of the fluid from her pussy. She cried out, screaming to the heavens with amazed and stunned ecstasy. As she came all over Pyrrha's golden cock.

The faunus cried out, and even tears were coming from her eyes as she came, it was just so good, she began to cry. She was so limp, finished off. Pyrrha had to help her off of the cock to quickly lay down while the redhead took it off.

Pyrrha helped them both out of their clothes, taking the slip from Blake and petting her hair gently. They were both naked in no time and laying on the bed. Pyrrha removed Blake's collar and tugged at the covers.

She kissed her neck tenderly, as faint and sparse tears came from Blake's eyes. She definitely wasn't upset, she often cried after her best sex.

"That... was amazing Pyrrha." She told her bold and rugged lover. Pyrrha kissed her neck again, gently cuddling her closely and nibbling on her jawline.

The redhead sighed delightedly. "You were amazing, Blake. Thank you for being with me."


End file.
